The Kitten Has Claws
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Tara only wanted to be normal but normal was never an option. Now to protect her sister and her family she will have to embark on an adventure with deadly consequences for failure. One that all started with a cheerleader on fire.
1. Cheerleader on Fire

_Cheerleader on Fire_

That fateful day in Tara's life had actually started out normal. Her younger sister Bethany hadn't had any breakdowns in control and most of the other students attending Briarwood High had studiously ignored Tara or politely said hello and walked off. It was lunch time now and the seventeen year old junior was walking in the courtyard, her book bag tossed over one shoulder and her Algebra II book cradled in the crook of her arm. It was a little over half way through lunch and it wasn't unusual to see three fourths of the student body outside enjoying the summer weather. Everything was perfectly normal until Ashley Queens, JV Cheerleading captain, motioned for Tara to come talk to her. The blonde rather serious cheerleader was standing under a thick branched weeping willow in a position that none of her popular crowd groupies could see her talking to Tara. Tara was curious enough to chance confrontation today.

"What do you want?" she asked in a low voice.

"Just to tell you that you can't run away from **us**." Tara looked at Ashley, startled, and noticed that her hands were glowing with red flame and her body was glimmering with heat. "We'll get you and if we have to, kill you," Ashley warned.

"That's nice," Tara said, turning to leave. She really didn't need this crap today. The flames around Ashley crackled loudly.

"We'll kill you sister too," Ashley called softly. That did it. Tara turned around; fury burning bright within her. No one threatened Bethany. Claws slid out with a soft hiss of steel to add about an inch to her fingernails. Blood began to well slightly beneath them. Tara didn't care. Ashley's eyes were bright with triumph up until the point where Tara let her claws come out farther and sunk them into Ashley's chest. Ashley brought her hands to the bloody holes in her chest as Tara pulled out the claws and retracted them. "You'll regret this," Ashley gasped and then slumped to the ground, bleeding out on the soft grass. Tara ignored that. She put a hand to her mouth, made her eyes widen, and then began to scream as Ashley breathed her last. Everyone came running.

After the interview with the startled police officers Tara went to talk to her only friend Monica Lark. Monica Lark, more commonly known as Lark, was a brunette with the power. She could persuade anyone to think anything as far as the two friends could tell. "What are you going to do?" Lark asked.

"Leave, skip the rest of school and cut out of town. It's safer that way," Tara said.

"You can't just do that."

"I can, with your help."

"What do you want me to do?" Lark asked finally with a sigh. Tara told her.

"Reports say that local Briarwood Senior Ashley Queens was attacked and killed by a wild animal," the reporter droned as the camera zoomed in on Ashley's body on the stretcher. "Fellow student Tara Morena was the only witness to the crime." Logan hit the mute button with a skeptical snort.

"What's wrong with news casters this time?" Ororo Munroe, more commonly known as Storm, asked as she walked into the room.

"That is not an animal's work," Logan pointed out, motioning toward the TV screen that now showed Ashley's body again. "Those claw marks are almost like mine, except for the fact that they're thinner."

"Strange. I wonder where their witness is right now. It would be nice to talk to her," Storm said thoughtfully. Logan tossed her the phone and a phone book.

"Call her parents and see if you can find out."


	2. What Started at a Train Station

_What Started at a Train Station_

People walked by Tara talking on their cell phones or generally ignoring the world. That was good. Tara would hate to draw attention to herself. That was when she saw them. It was impossible to miss them in their identical uniforms of jeans and pink shirts. Megan and Carli Beckham belonged to the same group that the late Ashley Queens had. Megan was a follower with straight brown hair and the ability to create force fields around herself and her twin. Carli was a leader with wavy brown hair and the ability to slide through portals and into other areas but only if she had already been there. Carli could take large groups of people with her. "Hi Tara," Carli called out with a mean smirk. Tara changed her direction slightly and kept walking. "Come on Tara we just want to talk," Carli called. That was when the trouble started.

Megan and Carli Beckham hadn't come alone. Tara should have guessed that. Matthew Ross, a boy a couple years younger than Megan and Carli with the ability to manipulate earth; Draco, a boy a year old than Megan and Carli who was telekinetic; and some other boy Tara didn't know walked around the corner. She turned around in time to see Jessica Parker and Samuel Archer, more commonly known as Speedy Sam, complete the ring around her. "We've come to ask you to surrender," Sam said just as the tiny form of twelve year old Bethany slammed into the boy that Tara didn't know.

"Hey," the boy cried, grabbing onto Bethany's arm. Bethany's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her what was going on and she began to shake. Her hands began to glow and warning lights went off in Tara's head. Bethany was about to have a nervous breakdown. Tara did the only thing she could think of; she stabbed the boy through the chest with her claws. Chaos erupted.

The boy let go of Bethany, gasping. Matthew Ross, forgetting his power temporarily, lunged at Tara to slap her and came away with claw marks on his face. Train station patrons ran screaming from the building in a rush and somewhere in the chaos Tara was pulled away from Bethany. Carli Beckham lunged at Tara but was batted away like a harmless fly. Finally Tara saw Bethany and lunged. Her fingers clutched at her little sister's. "See you later," Carli called triumphantly and Tara turned in time to see them vanish. Bethany let out a little whimper and Tara turned to the task at hand.

"Calm down Bethie," she said, using her pet name for her little sister. "It'll be ok."

It was too late. Bethany's power was moments from erupting. All Tara could do was hold on and close her eyes. Under the darkness of her eyelids she could still see the brilliant light of Bethany's power unleashed. The noise caught up a moment later. Then everything fell almost silent. Tara slumped, opening her eyes with a great effort. "Tara?" Bethany asked, standing over her sister.

"I'm ok. Go home. I'll be back later ok?"

Bethany nodded and trotted out of the ruined train station door. Tara glanced around the burning wrecked station and then everything turned black. She never felt her head hit the concrete floor.

Logan warily entered the wrecked shell of the train station, Storm right behind him. At first glance it seemed like there was no one there. "We'll split up and look for survivors," Storm said and then she headed off in one direction and Logan went the other way. They had only searched a few moments when Storm called, "Logan, come here."

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to her. Storm was kneeling next to a girl of around sixteen with short blonde hair. "Is this the girl?"

Logan took another look at her and did a double take. "Yes."

"We'll take her back to the school. She may need medical attention," Storm told him, picking the girl up. They had no idea how much trouble they were about to get into.


	3. Let the Games Begin

_Let the Games Begin_

Tara woke up disoriented but not worse for wear. She was lying on a bed in what looked like an infirmary. It took her mind a couple seconds to remember Bethany had left before she had passed out. Bethany was safe. Tara sat up and looked around her. There was a door on the far end of the room and she took it. She walked whisper soft down the tile hallways then paused. There was an open door that led into what looked like an elevator. Tara really didn't like small, enclosed spaces but she also had an urge to get out of here. The games had only begun with Carli Beckham and the rest of the crew. She didn't want to be trapped somewhere when they escalated. Tara stepped into the elevator.

The ride up was smooth but Tara's nerves had put her heart in her throat. Oh how she hated small enclosed spaces. It was probably safe to say that she was claustrophobic. The elevator door opened and Tara slipped out into a large carpeted hallway. She made her way cautiously down the hall but paused when she heard talking on the other end of a door. "What do you think is going on?" a woman's voice asked.

"I don't know but Miss. Morena is involved in it more deeply than we had previously expected," a male's voice replied.

"You don't think she killed that girl out of malicious intent do you Logan?" the woman asked.

"I don't know anymore… wait," the man, Logan replied. Tara, realizing that the two had suddenly heard her somehow made her way quickly down the hall. She stopped when she saw a group of teenagers clustered near a TV. The reporter was showing the ruin of the train station. Tara stayed there staring at it a moment too long. A hand dropped on to her shoulder and she jumped. Tara decided she really needed to polish up on her senses. This was pathetic. "I think you and I need to have a talk," the male's voice that she had heard on the other side of the door said. Tara sighed and let him lead her out.


	4. Necessary Retribution

_Necessary Retribution_

"You what?" Damon's voice was an angry snarl as he stalked across the room. Carli Beckham didn't so much as flinch; maybe she should have. Jessica Parker and Samuel Archer did.

"We left her. It's not as if she had anywhere to go and we didn't want to be blown up," Carli said. Damon gritted his teeth at her superior tone. He hated Carli Beckham worse than anyone else here. He looked at Jessica and Speedy Sam who both shrugged. Damon knew he couldn't really be angry with either of them; the rest of the team had been following Carli's orders.

"Parker, Archer," Damon snapped, resisting the urge to slice Carli in half.

"Yes," they both said nervously.

"Get me Tyler Wraith," he snapped. Both hastened out of the room to obey. Ty entered the room a few moments later, cowboy boots thunking on the tile floor and overlarge cowboy hat in his hand. Like his father before him Ty was a teleporter. "Carli give him your stars. Ty is now captain of the team and you are removed from it," Damon said.

"But you can't expect **him** to lead them," Carli protested.

"I can. Tyler is perfectly capable," Damon said.

"But it's not fair," Carli whined as she handed Ty the two connected stars that had been attached to her pants pocket before now.

"It doesn't matter Beckham," Damon spat. "Being Jonathan's girlfriend doesn't get you everything. Carli, looking near tears, stomped loudly out of the room. Damon motioned for Ty to leave and the other boy did, tipping his large brimmed cowboy hat in Damon's direction as he left. Damon growled under his breath and then added another row of scratches deep in the concrete walls.


	5. To Make a Long Story Short

_To Make A Long Story Short_

Tara settled in the chair and eyed the two across the desk from her. Her face was as blank as she could possibly make it. Long hours of practice had allowed her to make her expression almost unreadable. "So may I summarize briefly?" the man asked. Tara nodded, her face blank. This would be interesting. "So you kill a cheerleader at your school, leave the school, vanish off the face of the planet for a few hours, and then reappear in time to destroy a train station. Is that correct?"

"No." Tara's answer, simple though it was, threw them.

"So explain it then," the woman said.

"The cheerleader in question had powers and threatened my little sister. I didn't blow up the train station either. Bethany doesn't have good control of her powers yet," Tara said. She felt little regret for Ashley Queens' death. It had been necessary to keep her family safe even though Tara didn't particularly like killing.

"You killed a girl because she threatened your sister?"

"In part," Tara admitted. "Also though because of what she stands for."

"And what exactly does she stand for?" the man asked sharply.

"Logan," the woman warned but Tara ignored her.

"There are other groups of mutants on this world besides yours and Magneto's. Not all of them have his warped sense of morals either," Tara said mildly.

"We know," Logan snapped.

At the same time the woman said, "You mentioned a Bethany earlier. Who is she?"

"My little sister," Tara said simply. "Now are we quite finished here?"

"For now," the woman replied, her white blonde hair shifting in an invisible breeze. "Would you mind staying here for a while."

"If you insist," Tara said. The woman nodded.

"Very well then. I'll take you to a spare room."


	6. Nightmares

_Nightmares_

Tara fell asleep in the spare room only a few minutes after she was left there. Her sleep was not peaceful. **She was alone in a cement cell with blood dripping down her legs. There were lacerations all over her body and every inch of her burned like fire. She pulled herself to her knees and vomited up a combination of stomach acid and blood. She stood slowly and the room swayed. Tara took a moment to steady herself before moving to the door. She slammed on the wood surface, almost sobbing. No one answered. "I'll do it. I'll do it. Just make it stop," she screamed but no one heard her. In frustration she slammed on the door again and it cracked. She was in too much pain to notice or care. She slammed on the door a few more times and then collapsed on the floor sobbing in pain and fear.**

Tara thrashed restlessly but couldn't shake off the hands of sleep that clung to her like shackles. She drifted into her violent dream world once again. **She was being dragged this time into a room with a long metal table in the center. In the eerie shadows she fought her captors, snarling and hissing like a wild animal. They lost control of her and in her rage she punched one again and again not caring about hurting someone. A hand lifted her up by the back of her shirt and easily carried her to the table, pinning her down with metal shackles.** The dream world shifted again and even in her sleep Tara was grateful until she saw where it had brought her. **She was home lying on her bedroom floor. Blood puddle across the clean wood and she alternately sobbed in pain and snarled in rage. She was a wild animal locked up inside herself and none dared to approach her as she screamed and cursed. She was a monster now.**

Tara shot upwards with a cry, claws out. Her blankets were shredded underneath her and her body was soaked in sweat. Outside an early morning bird chirped and the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Lying on the second bed in the spare room was a set of clean clothes and a door open between the two beds revealed a small bathroom. Tara breathed in and out slowly; working to calm her frantic heart and burning lungs. She stood after a few minutes, picked up the pile of clothes and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a click. She undressed, took a cold showed, and climbed out shivering. It took her only seconds to dry off and re-dress in the clean clothes and brush out her short hair. Then she tossed her dirty clothes in a hamper and exited the bathroom. There was a small balcony off the room and there Tara stayed as the sun rose, trying not to think until the sounds of life began echoing in the rooms below her.


	7. Unexpected Problems

_Unexpected Problems_

"Hello? Tara right?" a tentative voice asked from behind Tara.

"Yes?" Tara replied turning. A girl was standing there with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked about a year younger then Tara and she offered the older girl and tentative wave and a weak smile.

"I'm Lucy but you can call me Luce," the girl continued. "I'm here to take you down for breakfast."

"Lead on then," Tara managed with a hint of a smile. As the two walked down the stairs into the main hall Tara realized what was bothering her; Luce reminded her so much of Bethany that it hurt.

"Is something wrong?" Luce asked suddenly.

"What?" Tara asked, startled.

"My mutation, my power I guess, is that I can feel emotions. You're hurting right now, have been since you saw me," Luce explained in a rush, blushing brilliantly red. That was one thing that made Luce different from Bethany. Luce was almost painfully shy and Bethany was not really.

"You look a lot like my younger sister," Tara replied and Luce nodded solemnly.

"I would like to meet your sister I think," she said in a serious tone.

"And I think Bethany would like to meet you," Tara replied after a moment of thought. The girls were continuing down the stairs when they both heard a loud crack and a bunch of screams. "Probably just a practical joke," Tara said, inexplicably feeling the need to comfort Luce who had just jumped almost a foot in the air.

"But they're terrified," Luce protested, shaking violently.

"Crap," Tara said. "Lucy, stay here." Then she sprinted down the stairs. Jonathan's organization had two teleporters; Tyler Wraith who wasn't likely to scare anyone and Isaiah who was likely to attempt to kill them all. Tara was expecting to see one of them when she jumped the last few stairs and ran into the dining room. She was surprised when she didn't see either of them. Instead it was a man with, of all strange things, red skin. For a moment Tara could only stare. Then he vanished and she brought her claws slowly out, scanning the room. There was no sign of him anywhere, only weeping, terrified children. That was when she heard a scream from the stairs; Luce. Tara turned and ran.

Her feet slammed against the floor as he flew out of the dining hall in time to see Luce and the mutant vanish. "No," Tara gasped out, stumbling. It was her fault. She had told Luce to stay there. If she would have taken Luce with her… Tara pushed that thought out of her head. She couldn't think about that right now.

That was when the mutant reappeared. "I am going to kill you," Tara hissed under her breath, sprinting the last few steps up the stairs to punch him in the face; or at least that was the plan. Instead he caught her wrist somehow and the world blurred before vanishing. She stumbled when they reappeared and he released her just in time to avoid being puked on. Tara pulled herself upright and aimed a kick at his solar plexus. She actually managed to land a hit before his tail, she hadn't noticed that before, wrapped around her leg and jerked her feet out from under her. She hit the ground hard.

"Just like your mother," he said, shaking his head, and Tara blinked.

"My mother," Tara ground out. "Is normal."

"They tell you nothing then," he said and this time Tara picked up on the hint of an accent; probably Russian or German.

"They don't need to tell me anything," Tara retorted. "I know plenty." _Except where we're at_, the tiny voice in her brain pointed out. Tara told it in no uncertain terms to shut up as she stood slowly.

"You come," the man said.

"Not likely," Tara replied, sliding one foot back slightly in a defensive position.

"You come," he repeated, smirking slightly, and Tara had the sudden feeling that she was missing something. That was when someone hit her over her head and she feel to the ground, the world around her fading to black.


	8. Too Much Time For Thought

_Too Much Time For Thought_

Tyler Wraith leaned heavily against the tree trunk, his eyes watching the scenery around him with a look of blank boredom. While waiting for nightfall there was time to think in completely silence, something Ty would rather avoid. Thinking led to questions and questions led to things he shouldn't even be considering. For example the question of what he was doing out here and what these new mutants wanted with Tara. And why Jonathan so desperately wanted Tara back.

The first time Tyler had met Tara Morena she had been a wreck, coated in her own blood and shivering on the floor of a metal cell. She had vanished two days later under mysterious circumstances and he hadn't seen her for another year and a half. They had found her then only by chance when her sister Bethany destroyed the farm house they were currently living in. Jonathan sent Ty out with Carli Beckham and Damon to recapture her. Carli had been busy keeping Bethany distracted but Ty had been paying full attention when Damon let Tara go. That thought had bothered him for months afterward.

Finally now the pieces were falling together. With Damon more rebellious than ever Jonathan thought it an advantage to find Tara and bring her back, using her as a threat to make Damon behave. The only problem with that idea was Tara had a mind of her own and an attitude to go with it. Still Ty was forced to admit it was clever.

His job was to bring Tara back to Jonathan. It had seemed simple enough until a red skinned mutant had teleported out of nowhere and taken her away along with another girl who looked a little like Bethany. Now the job was a heck of a lot more complicated. Add that to the fact that Tyler was now questioning Jonathan's every mood led to his reluctance in carrying out this mission. Tara's first time in the compound had been a living hell. How much worse would it be this time? Ty shook those disturbing thoughts out of his head and focused on the task before him. He was a grunt, a hired gun, his job was not to question; it was to obey orders. With that he settled back against the tree, attempted to clear his mind, and waited for the sun to set.


	9. Remember Me?

_Hey all. Sorry for not updating sooner and I own nothing but Tara and my other OCs. Also after this chapter if you're curious about Isaiah's parents I just posted a new story focusing on them called "The Devil's In The Details"_

* * *

_Remember Me?_

Tara woke up tied to a wooden chair with a boy who looked like a cross between the devil and an innocent human glaring at her. As usual, her mouth was ahead of her brain. "You're not near as good as your father." The low growl that slid out of Isaiah's mouth caused her to smile as she worked at the ropes behind her back.

"Stay off the subject of my father." The smile turned into a smirk as she tilted her wrists and slowly brought out her claws, slicing through the ropes. She shook them off, standing with a smile.

"I'll go to whatever subject I want," she said. "He killed your mother. Did you know?"

"Stay off that subject," Isaiah snarled, sweat wiping away the red makeup. Isaiah's father had been notorious for who he was and what he had done, first with a former Nazi named Shaw and now with Erik Lenshirr, more commonly known as Magneto. His mother had been named Liv and had been killed in the end by Isaiah's father. Nothing could bring up the teleporter's ire faster than bringing up that subject which was precisely Tara's aim. With any luck she could distract him and escape. "Why won't you listen?" Isaiah growled and Tara gave him her best sweet smile.

"Don't you remember who you're talking to?" she asked. "I never listen to any of you fools."

"But you fear us," Isaiah said in a softer, more controlled tone that sent shivers up and down her spine. It wasn't Isaiah's voice she was hearing now but Anderson's. Soft, almost gentle, and menacing as he stood next to a silently brooding Jonathan.

"Not you," she said coldly, lifting her head. "Never you."

"That's good," another voice, this one with a southern drawl, piped up. "It'd be stupid to fear a guy who wears makeup." It was no other than the incomparable, uncontainable Tyler Wraith with his cowboy boots and hat to match. Ty was also a teleporter with a little more silent element to his gift than Isaiah's. Now he threw a lazy arm over Tara's shoulder as Isaiah gaped at him. "Jonathan sent me to find out what was going on," Ty drawled. "I never would've pegged you as the traitor though. You ain't smart enough."

"By and by he isn't," Tara said with a grin. "Though his illusionist powers are getting better. I almost believed he was his father for a moment." Isaiah let out a shapeless noise, a cross between a growl and a desperate moan.

"Don't tell Jonathan," he pleaded nervously with Ty. "Please."

"No can do," Ty replied with an easy grin. "I'm _loyal_ to my friends, unlike some." Only Tara read the hidden implication in his speech and grinned, enjoying Isaiah's distress. Then Ty tilted back, just a little, and the world blurred around them before they vanished. Now they were standing outside what looked like a wooden cabin, two large prison like outbuildings behind it. "You're friend is in one of those," Ty replied in a rushed sounding voice. "We have to hurry or Jonathan will send Damon and any hope of escape will be flushed down the drain."

"Why are you doing this?" Tara asked softly, looking deep into Tyler's eyes. They said eyes were windows to the soul and Tyler's truly were. You were able to see almost every emotion written plainly on his expressive face and reflected in his brilliant eyes.

"Because Damon let you go once," he said softly and Tara nodded. It wasn't the true reason, not yet, but it was _a_ reason and that was good enough for now.

"Stay here and keep guard while I look for Luce," she ordered, heading toward the first of the two large outbuildings. Ty nodded and turned his back to her, staring into the woods as she strode away. Neither one was aware that they were being watched or that things were about to go south.


End file.
